Look to the Sky
by Mitsu Flame
Summary: It's about Botan's past (her past is pretty similar to Sango's in Inuyasha) So R&R! pleeeeeeaaassseeee Im desperate for feed-back!


The battle went on, and two more slayers were struck. The whole team was murdered except for her family. It wasn't a battle anymore. It was a massacre. Her father, mother, and little sister Akiko were on the ground, blood seeping out from their bodies. Botan watched in shock as the last of her family, her 11 year old, younger brother Kenji had slain the demon. But not without being struck by a poisonous arrow in the process. She didn't move, just watched and looked around at her family, until, she too, was struck in the back by another arrow, just as her brother had. She fell to the ground, and crawled to him hoping he was still alive. He was. She placed his head on her lap, as she pulled the arrow out from his shoulder, and spoke reassuring words to him. "When we get out of here, we can move to another village a-and....." Her voice started quivering, she could tell she was going to cry, she knew Kenji wouldn't make it. But she wouldn't cry, not now, right now she had to be brave for Kenji. She started feeling dizzy, she could tell the poison was beginning to work. She quickly removed the arrow from her back as blood poured from the now open wound. Kenji's eyes opened slowly, to see his sister's eyes starting to close as the poison began to kick in. He lifted his-some what small hand to her cheek. Her eyes opened fully as tears began to fill her eyes. Kenji began to speak but it was only in a whisper, "Heh, looks like our team has finally been defeated, huh sis...." Botan gasped in shock as her eyes widened at the fact that her had pointed out the very obvious fact, considering there was a heap of dead bodies on their former team-mates. The Slayers had finally been defeated, the Slayers, the ones who had defeated every demon and apparition that came their way, showing no mercy whatsoever, had been brutally wiped off the face of the Earth. Who would protect the villagers now? She could no longer look into Kenji's eyes. Her head went low, as her bangs covered her eyes. Kenji just smiled a sweet, but sad smile, for he knew he was going to die. He was feeling colder by each minute. If he didn't die a slow painful death from the poison he would surely die from blood-loss on the battle field. He looked to the sky, the new morning sun warming his face. He looked over to the dead body of the demon they had just slain. A poisonous fume was emitting from its body. He knew he was going to die, but Botan- she still had a chance! He took out his poison repelling mask, and tied it on her. She look at him with fear and sad eyes. She knew that he knew he was going to die. His eyes began watering, but he still kept a smile on his face. He got up weakly and began positioning the dead bodies of their team and family so that they were facing the sky. "So they can......see the sun for....for the last time...." Was what he said as he turned another body over to face the sun. The purple mist was starting to get closer, Kenji would either die from the blood-loss, or the poison in his blood stream would make him ill and he would suffer with high fevers and vomiting before he died, or he would die in, no longer than ten minutes from the very slow, but very strong poison. She watched how he struggled to get the bodies to face the other way, so she too, got up weakly and joined him with a determined smile on her face. It was his last wish, so she decided to encourage it. She came upon, her very small, little sister. "Akiko............." As the name repeated in her mind, memories of her, Kenji and Akiko picking flowers and chasing fireflies at night, and swimming in the river came to her mind. She embraced Akiko only to feel that she was still among the living. She called out her brothers name. "KENJI!!!!!!" He tried to run over, but his run was as week as a newborn trying to walk. He was balancing himself on a team-mates sword to help him walk. Akiko's eyes fluttered open weakly at the scream of her brothers name. Botan cradled the small 4 year old in her arms as though she were a newborn. She cried out weakly. ".....mama......where's mama.....?" Botan gave Kenji a sad look and he too had a look of sorrowfulness. Kenji knelt down beside Botan and Akiko and spoke, sweet words to her so that she would understand. "She went....." He pointed to the morning blue sky and said. "She is up there..." Akiko looked around to see that all of the slayers were turned up, facing the sky. She pointed around to them. "What 'bout dem?" Kenji smiled a sad but kind smile, "they are there too. We all will be there one day......with them, but not for a long time......." All three of them smiled at Kenji's remark, as the all looked at the just risen sun.


End file.
